The Letter
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: After officially reuniting, William finds a letter addressed to him from Julia. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SEASON 11 FINALE! Also you may need tissues after reading this!


Man I can't believe the season is already over! And what a season it was! I'm still pissed off at the writers for making Julia have a miscarriage! I cried for 3 days and I still cry when I watch Shadows are Falling episode! It's the most heart breaking episode of all Murdoch Mysteries from start to finish with William and Julia's fight! But I am happy they reunited at the end of Free Falling and there was no cliffhanger! Anyway here's another Jilliam edit! Enjoy!

…

(Murdoch's Suite- 3 hours earlier)

"Please don't go." I say with tears in my eyes, looking at her.

She approaches me with tears as well "I won't. I'll tear the ticket up"

I then came up with an idea "no"

She looks at me with a confused look "no?"

"let's buy another one" I say

With even more tears in her eyes and a smile on her face she grabs my face with her hands and we kiss.

The kiss was so soft, tender but passionate.

She pulls back and looks at me for a moment with a smile on her face and we hug.

I don't know how long we hugged for but it was so amazing, after I just expressed my love for her.

I whisper in her ear "Julia?"

"yes, William?" she asks without letting go of me.

"should we go buy another ticket right now?"

"no, William"

"no?" I pulled back confused and wondering if she was going to leave without me.

"let's buy the tickets tomorrow"

"oh, ok what do you want to do right now, Mrs. Murdoch?" I asked with a seductive voice

"I just want you right now, Mr. Murdoch"

"oh" I say and we kiss passionately while she pushes me back towards the bed and we make passionate wild love. Probably the best we have had since making love in the morgue closet.

(Murdoch's Suite- Present)

William's P.O.V:

Now, here I am in my bed naked under the sheets with the love of my life laying on my chest. I thank God for having George talk some sense into me, and he was right...despite what Julia did "she's the one for me," and I am so glad we are together and taking some time off work to travel to Europe, like we always wanted to do.

I look over at my pocket watch and looked at the time 1:30 am, and I needed to use the water closet, but I didn't want to wake Julia. I carefully grabbed her shoulders and her head and placed her on her pillow. I pulled back the covers and got out of bed. I didn't bother putting on my long johns since I am just using the toilet.

After using the bathroom I head over to the table and get a drink of water, when I notice an envelope with my name on it. I put down my glass and opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. I head back to bed and sit on my side on the bed and began reading the letter.

 _Dear William,_

 _This is the hardest letter I had ever to write, but the truth is I am leaving. I need some time away from home and work, but I need to get out of Toronto and sort things out and I need some clarity of what has happened. I am not sure where I am going but I'll be in Europe and I am meeting up with Ruby in Paris sometime in the new year._

 _I don't know when I'll be back and I don't know if we'll ever recover from this. I understand what I did was inexcusable in your eyes and it looks like we'll never find common ground with our beliefs. But I stand by my word when I say IT'S A STUPID LAW! I don't regret encouraging Rebecca to perform the abortion on Mrs. Lewis. You saw how she was getting abused everyday…just imagine what he would have done to that baby!_

 _But I stand by my word when I didn't know who the patient was until I saw Rebecca…_

As I am reading this letter, I take a moment to breathe and take in what I just read…I then continue reading.

 _But William we both know it wasn't about the abortion, it was about our child. I stand by my word when I say how much I wanted that baby…our little girl Mary. I told you we shouldn't have bought the christening gown so soon…but you wouldn't listen to me!_

 _When I needed you the most you made me feel like I failed you at your chances at being a father…especially when you came to see me in the morgue and said we could try again. You made it sound like our baby girl was nothing, after we had just buried her ashes at her our spot._

I stopped reading just to get a handkerchief out of my drawer. I can't believe I made her feel like this, when I vowed I would never treat her like this. I wipe my eyes and continued reading…

 _I don't know what else to say, but I believe this time apart will do some good for us. Even though I am so mad and upset with you William…I am still madly in love with you and feel so lost without you. Today when discussing a case Detective Watts, Miss Hart and Inspector Horace, I felt so lost…I looked at my desk and saw a vision of us so happy…but when I looked up, I saw 3 strangers and not you!_

 _I have nothing else to say but please don't come find me…I just can't be near anyone. I already informed the inspector that I am going to take some time off and think what I should do and if we should remain married or separate?_

 _Goodbye, William_

As I finished the letter I began crying, which woke up Julia.

"William?" she says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"what's wrong?"

I turn to her and show her the letter she wrote.

"I…I am…so…" I couldn't even say I was sorry. But she understood and put her arms around me.

"I know you are sorry William, and I forgive you."

"why? I have caused so much hurt, which I never ever wanted to do."

With tears in her eyes she nodded "I know William, but after you came home and told me that our love means more to you than everything…like having a child or you being a detective, was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me. No one has ever showed me or said such beautiful words to me ever in all my life."

"I meant every word, Julia"

She nodded and put her hand on my face and kissed me the way we kissed me when we reunited.

"William, promise me one thing"

"anything Julia"

"never leave me again…I was so lost without you"

"I was lost too and I promise I will never leave you again"

"prove it, William" she says seductively

I gently push her gently on the bed and said "gladly"

The End


End file.
